Ultraman's Angst Shaya's Love!
by megaman11
Summary: Ultraman's mourning and Shaya is talking to her 'son'. What happens next? Read on to find out. OCxOC.


This story features Infernape X Luxray. Don't like it? Then get outta here!

* * *

><p>Ultraman's Angst Shaya's Love!<p>

* * *

><p>"All right! Come on out everybody!"<p>

Jude was having the time of his life.

After beating the Sinnoh Elite Four a second time Jude had decided to take a vacation. And his Pokemon were having fun too!

Sept, his Eevee was playing with his 'mommy' Shaya, his Luxray.

Infer, his Infernape and Ryu, his Lucario were sparring.

Starguy, his newly evolved Starraptor was off flying, and Ultraman, his Palkia was… staring off into space? Curious indeed…

"Yo, Palkia!" Jude yelled.

'What?' He sighed. 'And you don't have to call me that any more remember?'

"Heh-heh yeah. After all I gave you a name for a reason right?"

'Yes I suppose you did.' He sighed again.

"Come on dude. What's up with you today? Usually you're the one aching for battles and fun." Jude said.

'I suppose I'm just… mourning.'

"For what? Wait, wait don't tell me. A… lost love perhaps?"

'Yes actually. How did you know?' He asked with a puzzled look.

"Again; ~I'm insane~" He said with a sing-song voice.

'What does that have to do wit- Whatever.'

There was a period of silence.

"Sooooo… who's the lucky gal?"

'Why do you always insist on plunging deeper?' He said with a hint of anger.

"Because I must know everything. And if you don't tell me I'll make sure to go to Unova and announce you're in love."

'Geh- But- Ugghhh.' Ultra soon realized it was pointless to argue with his trainer.

'Fine. It's Dialga.'

"Oh. Well you have no reason to mourn then." Jude said happily.

'I don't understand.' Ultraman was confused.

"Dialga is in good care of my sister, and she's now named Crystal."

'That's… pretty.'

"And my sister lives not too far from here. So you two can go get a room or a closet and-"

'DUDE!'

"What? I was just gonna say make-out."

'O-of course you were.'

"Wait. What did you think I was gonna s- oh, dude get your mind out of the gutter! Hmmmm... Although if you were to 'have some fun' I suppose then there would be a new and awesome legendary." Jude contemplated what it might be called.

'You're such a pervert.'

"And who's the one that thought 'that'?"

'I hate you so much right now.'

"I get that a lot."

* * *

><p>Sept, and Shaya were playing in the field. And then they decided to lay down. And then Sept asked a question.<p>

"Hey Mommy?"

"Hmmm?" Shaya cracked an eye open.

"When do I get a daddy?"

"Of all the questions in the world…" She mumbled.

"C'mon kiddo why don't we go play some more?" Shaya dodged questions as well as she did attacks. Unfortunately for her, Sept was persistent.

"I don wanna play right now Mommy. And you haven't answered my question."

What Sept didn't know was that she was in love with Infer.

"Um… look Mommy doesn't have an answer to that question." She said.

"Yes you do."

"No. No I don't."

"I know you do Mommy. So I'll make you tell me! Truth Tell!" This was a special move that only Jude and his Pokemon knew about. Somehow Sept learned it (No it's not an actual move. Now shut up and keep reading!). Remember when I told you Shaya was a good dodger? Well she dodged it with no trouble at all. She's that good folks.

"You're gonna have to do better then that little guy!" She yelled.

"Grrrr! Truth Tell! Truth Tell! Truth Tell!" He started screaming.

Shaya dodged almost all the attacks. The last one just grazed her.

"Infer." She whispered.

Fortunately Sept didn't hear her.

Sept by this point was exhausted, and fell to the ground.

And then Infer came over.

"Woah." He said.

"And that is what happens when you mess with Mommy, understand now Sept?"

"Yes Mommy." He said.

"Ha-ha! Sept little dude, your mom can fight! And she's good at it too!" He said.

This comment caused Shaya to blush madly. Infer then looked at her.

"You got a fever or something, Shaya?" Infer is what you might call love-blind. He wouldn't know love if it hit him with a oversized frying pan.

"N-no. I-I'm fine." She stuttered.

"Okay then. Bye!"

Infer then walked off.

"You like him don't you Mommy?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a Pokemon Center more then 50 miles off…<p>

* * *

><p>Psi Jude's Golduck, and his 'little bro' Omy Jude's Omanyte heard the very loud words, "SWEET MOTHER OF ARCEUS!"<p>

"Sounds like Shaya's angry huh Omy?"

"Yes. Yes it does Psi."

* * *

><p>"How did you figure that out?"<p>

"I just did."

"Hopfully he didn't hear that…"

"Mommy, I'm pretty sure Kanto could hear you."

"No I meant the part about me liking him."

"I'm pretty sure if didn't hear it then, then he heard it now."

"Wait what do you mean Sept?"

"I'm going to go hang out with uncle Ryu. Bye!" He then ran off as if he was being chased by a pack of Houndooms.

"Seeeeept!" She screamed.

"So you like me?"

"Huh?" She turned around to see Infer.

"Eep!" She squeaked.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Um-I-that is- sigh. Yes. I like you. Please don't hate me." She pleaded.

"Why would I hate you? Your pretty and I get a fuzzy feeling around you so I guess that means I like you too?" Again Infer doesn't know what it means when you get a 'fuzzy feeling' around someone. He only thinks he likes her back.

"Squeeeeee!" Shaya couldn't be any happier then right now she thought. That is until Infer sealed the deal with a kiss.

"That's what you're supposed to do right?"

"Yes. You got it right Infer."

* * *

><p>I don't why but I like this story. Yeah this is good. Review and Fav!<p> 


End file.
